


Odd Feelings

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: After Fred and Daphne are married and have a kid, Shaggy and Velma fall in love.





	Odd Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic takes place years after the current Scooby-doos, Fred and Daphne are married and have kids, Shaggy and Velma on the other hand are both single but are still best friends

Shaggy: Have you seen Fred and Daphne lately?

Velma: Yeah I was over there a few days ago, little Mike is really sweet isn’t he?

Shaggy: I know, kind of makes me wish I had a son.

_Scooby enters._

Scooby: Ruh?

Velma: Hi Scooby.

Scooby: Ri Relma.

Velma _(To Shaggy):_ Hay Shaggy lets go somewhere this weekend.

Shaggy: Like a date?

Velma: No.

Shaggy: I just wondered. Like sure, why not?

_(The date)_

_(A basketball game) ‘Shrug’_

Shaggy: So what did you think of the game?

Velma: Like totally groovy man.

Shaggy: Velma?

Velma: I… I mean it was great.

Shaggy: Wow!… I mean that was wow.

Velma: What?

Shaggy: I just can’t believe you said that, that’s all.

Velma: That was embarrassing, I have no idea why I said that.

Shaggy: There’s nothing wrong with saying that, I’ve just never heard you talk that way before, Hay this was fun tonight, let’s go to a movie next weekend.

Velma: Ok

After the movie, she kisses him on the cheek

Shaggy _(Touching the spot where she kissed him)_ : What was that for?

Velma _(Shrugging)_ : I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately.

Shaggy: Like neither do I, but I don’t think it’s bad either.

Velma: That’s good.

Shaggy: You know what? Scooby thinks there’s something going on between us.

Velma: Like no way.

Shaggy: Yeah he said to me “Rut’s roing ron rith rou and Relma?” I said “Scooby what are you talking about?”

Velma: Where on earth did he get the idea there’s something between us?

Shaggy: Like I have no idea.

Later both of them are thinking, “What is this feeling I have around him/her”

_(Skip ahead a few dates)_

Velma: I really like you Shag.

Shaggy: I really like you too.

_(Skip ahead many more dates)_

Shaggy: I love you Velma.

Velma: I love you too Shaggy.

_(Skip ahead another date)_

Shaggy: Velma?

Velma: Yes?

Shaggy: Will you marry me?

Velma: Yes!

_(Skip to the wedding)_

Velma: I do.

_(Scooby sighs)_

_And so, Shaggy and Velma were married, had kids, and always loved each other._


End file.
